


Where it began - Momma Hale

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Baby Beta Liam Dunbar, Clingy Liam, F/M, Gen, Loving Reader, M/M, Mommy Reader, Multi, New beta, Newbie - Freeform, Pack Daddy Derek, Pack Mom, Scared Liam, Teen Wolf Pack Mom, Understanding Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: We go back to the night where Scott and Stiles had asked Y/N and Derek to attend an "momma hale emergency" where she discovers the story behind the boy that is tied up in duct tape in the McCall bathroom.





	Where it began - Momma Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who requested this. Here you go, I hope you enjoy it.

"Well that was quite a day", Y/N addressed as she pulled back the duvet from the bed she shared with Derek. Derek on the other hand just nodded clearly tired from the events that followed on earlier in the day - meaning he spent half the time running around after Scott and Stiles making sure they didn't do anything stupid.  
"I'm ready for a good night's sleep" he told her climbing in and settling down under the duvet.  
"Me too, I hope the boys are doing ok", Y/N sighed as she climbed in beside Derek resting her against his large toned chest.  
"Goodnight, babe", Derek yawned as he placed a kiss to her forehead.  
"I love you", Y/N replied contently. It wasn't long until she heard Derek snoring from above her and chuckled. She couldn't blame him. She sighed contently once again letting herself fall asleep to the sound of the Derek's heartbeat. 

"Ring ring"

"Ring ring"

"Ring ring"

Y/N awoke to the sound of her phone ringing on the table beside her. She groaned opening one eye to look at the alarm clock which read 2:24am. Derek groaned in frustration hearing his sleep was being disturbed. She quickly picked up her phone and answered still slightly dazed and half asleep.  
"Hello!" She yawned down the line.  
"Y/N? Are you awake?" Scott asked sounding rather frantic.  
"I am now, what is it Scott? It's almost 3am." She complained wanting to go back to sleep as she laid down cuddling into Derek's side.  
"I need you to come to mine right now, it's an emergency", Scott replied.  
"Scott, you know I'm always here to help but can this emergency wait until the morning, you know when the sun is actually up?" She asked.  
"Please Y/N, it's a momma hale emergency", he pleaded down the line. Y/N sighed and yawned once again.  
"Alright, alright. I'll be there in 10 minutes", she told him ending the call and attempting to haul herself out of bed and away from Derek's warmth. 

Y/N got out of bed and quickly freshened up shoving her hair into a messy bun, changing into her grey jeans and blue jumper grabbing her glasses since she still want sure if she was awake yet - better safe than sorry, her leather jacket, phone and keys to the Camaro. The streets were quiet at this time so her normal 12 minute journey to the McCall house actually turned out to be five minutes quicker. She pulled up outside his house and saw that Stiles' jeep was parked a little further up. She got out of the car and headed into the McCall house where she walked straight in following instructions from Scott's text earlier. She was greeted by Stiles in the living room.  
"Oh thank you're here", he replied relieved by her presence.  
"You boys better have a good explanation for getting me out of bed at this time", she told him.  
"We do just follow me" he told her. Y/N nodded following behind Stiles up the stairs to Scott's room where she found the true alpha sat on his bed, playing with his hands as his leg shook nervously.  
"Scott, what is it?" Y/N asked sitting beside him and placing a comforting hand on his knee to steady his jittery leg.  
"Scott, tell me what's wrong?" She asked more authoritatively. Scott nodded and let out a sigh.  
"OksoyouknowlastnightwhenIwasbattlingawendigoontheroofofthehospitalIaccidentallybitanewfreshmanandnowhesgoingtoturnintoawolfonthenextfullmoonandIdontknowwhattodoohmygodthisisallmyfault", He let out and sighed in frustration hiding his face in his hands.  
"Slow down, I didn't catch any of that", She replied still slightly confused.  
"Scott bit the new freshman at school trying to save him from a wendingo and now he's freaking out because he doesn't know to do because the new kid is now technically his beta", Stiles told her narrowing down their latest antics.  
"Ok and where is this boy?", Y/N asked looking at the duo but saw their "you're not going to like this" expression.  
"Just come with us", Stiles replied taking her into his bathroom as he pulled back the shower curtain to reveal a young boy who was tied up with duct tape, his baby blue eyes were now slightly red and his cheeks were tear-stained. He couldn't have been more than 15 and he was absolutely terrified as he began squirming in his seat trying to get away. 

Y/N felt as her eyes were going to pop out of her head.  
"Oh my god, Scott!" She yelled.  
"I know, I'm sorry! I just didn't know what else to do" Scott panicked.  
"You bit him?!" She screeched slowly processing his words.  
"And then you kidnapped him?!" She added. Scott nodded.  
"Oh my god", she groaned and sighed. She composed herself before picking up her phone to call Derek to meet her. He replied saying he'd meet her at the McCall house not long after. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She kneeled down and went to stroke the young boy's cheek in an affectionate manner silently thing him he didn't have to be afraid. The young boy whined at her loving touch and leaned in to her palm.  
"What's his name?" Y/N asked softly.  
"Liam", Stiles told her to which she nodded.  
"Give me a few minutes with him. Oh and open the door for Derek, he'll be here soon", she added calling out to them leaving the boys in the bedroom as she stayed the bathroom to try and calm down the you fester that was clearly scared. 

"Hi Liam, hi sweetheart. It's ok. I know you're scared but you're ok. I won't let anyone hurt you", she cooed kneeling down at his height reassuring him.  
"My name is Y/N. I'm sort of the mom of the group. You're ok, sweetheart. Everything's going to be ok. I'm going to take the tape off of your mouth and we'll explain everything, I promise. Does that sound ok, sweetheart?" She asked meeting his eyes with hers and seeing him respond by giving her a slight nod.  
"Ok, good boy", she praised him and flashed him a small smile and took off the tape from his mouth.  
"Please help me", he sniffled as the tears began to flow again.  
"It's ok, sweetheart. I know you're scared but everything's going to be ok. Let's get you out of here, honey", she told him wrapping her arms around his small torso and pulling him against her as she used all her non supernatural strength and pulled him out of the tub and sat him down on the closed seat of the toilet. She unbind him from the layers and layers of the duct tape and pulled him into her arms hushing him and gently rocking him in her lap.  
"Sssh, you're ok sweetheart. I will explain everything to you", she told him. She brought Liam into the bedroom and sat on the bed with the young boy in her arms gently running her fingers through his hair as she began to explain the events that happened from the previous day and what would happen. 

"Am I going to be evil?" He asked looking up at her with sad baby blue eyes. Y/N only smiled and shook her head wiping away his tears with the pads of her thumb.  
"No sweetheart. You'll be you but with some extra bits", she explained to him.  
"Derek is the alpha and a werewolf from birth. He'll teach you everything he knows about controlling the shift." She added. Liam replied and looked up at her once again.  
"And you'll be there too?" He asked slightly blushing.  
"Of course I will, honey. I'll be there to help you in any way that I can", she reassured him. 

It didn't long for Derek to arrive and he could hear Y/N upstairs comforting the newest edition to the pack and when the time was appropriate he made his way upstairs to Scott's bedroom.  
"Hey, I'm glad you're here, babe", Y/N smiled as she greeted Derek who walked in and placed a loving kiss to her lips.  
"Liam this is Derek, the Alpha I was telling you about", she told Liam who nodded in her arms not wanting to look at him.  
"Derek, this is Liam. Scott's beta and the newest edition to the pack", Y/N introduced him. Derek kneeled down to Liam's level and placed a gentle hand on his knee.  
"Everything's going to be ok, kid", he reassured the new beta. Liam finally plucked up the courage to look up at the alpha before him and couldn't help but shrink down into Y/N's lap.  
"Sssh, it's ok. Derek might look slightly scary but he's actually..." Y/N attempted to finish but Stiles cut her off.  
"But he's actually terrifying in an alpha sort of way", Stiles remarked earning a growl from Derek which instantly scared Liam as he hid his face against her neck closing his eyes.  
"Guys, stop it.", she scolded them attempting to reassure Liam.  
"It's ok, sweetheart. It's ok. I'm right here", she cooed gently rocking him in her lap.

It Y/N over an hour to calm Liam down even though he was still terrified at the thought of being bitten by a werewolf.  
"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Y/N asked combing her fingers through his hair. Liam nodded against her shoulder and closed his eyes trying to process all the information. Y/N looked down and saw Liam's eyes were beginning to flutter shut.  
"Honey, can we drop you off at home?" Y/N asked him stroking his cheek with her finger but Liam quickly looked up and shook his head.  
"My step dad doesn't finish his shift until the morning and my mom is away visiting my aunt. Please, I don't want to be alone", he told her.  
"Ok ok honey, I'll tell you what. Why don't you come stay with me and Derek tonight? We'll stop by your house so you can collect a few things for tonight and I'll drop you off at school tomorrow. Does that sound good?" She asked him. Liam thought about it. As nice as Y/N was, she was still a stranger to him. He had only just met her. But on the other hand, she was the only one who had helped him and explained things properly to her and with his parents not being at home, he didn't want to be alone.  
"Ok", he smiled up at her shyly.  
"You're such a good boy. Can I give you a kiss?" She asked him. Liam blushed but nodded. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"You'll stay with me tonight, right?" He asked her clearly still nervous.  
"Of course I will, baby. You're completely safe. I won't let anything happen to you", she reassured him and pressing another kiss to his forehead. 

Liam agreed and held Y/N's hand as she led him downstairs to the living room where the boys sat waiting patiently.  
"Derek, Liam's going to stay with us tonight. I'm going to head to his house so he can pick up everything he needs. I'll meet you at home", Y/N told him. Derek nodded and kneeled down to look at Liam.  
"You're going to be alright, pup. We'll take good care of you", Derek reassured him and affectionately ruffled his hair and pressed deep kiss to Y/N's lips as he took out the keys to range and headed out the door to go back home. 

"Do you have everything you need, sweetheart?" Y/N asked doubling checking Liam hadn't forgotten anything.  
"Yeah, thanks", he smiled buckling up as Y/N started the engine and smoothly drove out from the driveway and headed down the road to start their journey home. The journey to the loft took less than 15 minutes. Y/N swung Liam's bag over her shoulder and held his hand leading him into the loft.  
"Welcome to our home, sweetheart", she told him leading him in to the warmth of the living room.  
"Do you want something to eat or drink before bed, baby?" She asked Liam, putting their jackets on the hooks in the hallway. Liam shook his head.  
"Are you sure, honey? I don't mind whipping up something for you", she encouraged him but Liam shook his head.  
"I'm ok, thanks." he replied smiling shyly at her.  
"Ok, let me show you to your room", she told him leading him up the stairs, quickly peering into her room and seeing that Derek was knocked out. She smiled and shook her head. She continued to head down the hallway to the guest bedroom that was opposite hers and Derek's room. She had Liam go into the bathroom to change into his pajamas as she pulled back the duvet and had him climb inside. She tucked him in and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"I know this is all so strange for you, honey but I promise you you're not alone. I will always be here to take care of you whenever you need me", she told him. She pressed another kiss to his forehead and wished him sweet dreams before getting up to make her way to the door but Liam held her hand not wanting her to leave.  
"Can you..umm...stay here with me tonight?" He asked sheepishly. Y/N gave him a small smile and nodded. She climbed in beside him and took him into her arms pressing another kiss to his forehead.  
"I don't want to be alone" Liam mumbled against her.  
"I'm right here, baby. It's ok. Just try and rest", she reassured him and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek settling down beside him and letting herself drift off as she held her new baby beta in her arms.  
"Goodnight, baby". she cooed and combed her fingers lightly through his sand coloured hair.  
"Nigh' momma", he replied almost whispering as he snuggled up against her chest and let himself fall asleep knowing he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a brand new fic called Little Wolf coming out soon so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading x


End file.
